Caligo the Alicorn chapter 4
by Kittybabyshoes400
Summary: Caligo tries to fit in, but she cannot.


Chapter four

Pinkie pie bounced in front of Caligo. She wanted to glue Pinkie to the side walk. She moved and talked too much. _Where does she get all of this energy from?_ Caligo thought to herself. Twilight inched closer to Caligo's side.

"Since we told you about us, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" she asked.

Caligo was lost for a moment. She did not know what to say. What should she say to them? That she was a useless Alicorn? That she did not have a cutie-mark? That she spends most of her days reading and writing dark romances, tragedies, and war stories? That her parents and sibling never loved her? That no one understands her? The bruise on her flank began to feel like some pony was sticking needles in it. She grimaced when the supposed nails got deeper into the bruise. She felt a tiny hoof on her leg.

"Are you all right?" Fluttershy asked her with a worried look on her face.

The pain felt like some pony was chucking rocks at her poor flank. Caligo kneeled down on the sidewalk. She lifted her wing a little and showed Twilight and her friends the bloody bruise. They gasped when they saw the large black and blue bruise. Rivers of blood trickled out of it and landed on the ground. Rarity put her pink handkerchief on the bruise that looked more like a wound. Caligo shuddered when the handkerchief touched her flank. A single tear came out of her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"Maybe…we should take you to the Canterlot Hospital." Twilight said to a hurt Caligo.

Caligo limped out of the emergency hallway of the Canterlot Hospital and headed towards the lobby. She had bandages on her flank. Twilight and her friends walked a couple of feet behind her.

"I have to agree with the doctor, I don't think she slipped and banged her flank on the bathroom sink." Rainbow dash whispered to the others, "I mean that bruise looks more like a flesh wound. It looks like some pony gave her that bruise."

Intimidated looks appeared on the other main six's faces.

"I don't think the Princesses would have hurt Caligo, would they?" Fluttershy said in a scared tone.

The other ponies almost paused and thought about Celestia holding down Caligo while Luna kept bucking Caligo's flank until it was badly bruised. They shook that disturbing image out of their heads.

"Nah, I think the only pony who would of gave her that bruise is herself." Applejack insisted. The other's glared at her with raised eyebrows. Applejack's eyes darted here and there, she rolled her eyes.

"Well, think about it. She's been in isolation for three thousand years. I reckon she doesn't know any pony. And I reckon no other pony has a grudge against her."

Twilight's eyes beamed. She watched the limping Caligo go through the emergency hallway exit. Her ears flattened, and she sighed.

"Girls, I think Caligo is in more need of help than we thought."

The Ponyville ponies found Caligo sitting on a hard red bunch waiting for them. She already signed the papers and was waiting for the bill. A pink unicorn, with satin blue hair, and doctor's coat on, went up to Caligo.

"Miss Caligo, I will drop your bill since this bruise is nothing to worry about." The doctor pony gave her a card with a pony sitting on a couch and telling another pony in a chair talking about something. Caligo held on to the card with her black magic aura.

"Just come in or stop by if you do this to yourself again. We will be waiting for you. Have a nice day and I hope you feel better." She walked away from Caligo and turned the corner. Caligo glared at the card with disgust. Her mental breakdown was none of the other ponies business. Not even the Princesses Celestia and Luna's business. Pinkie pie hopped over to Caligo and sat next to her. She put her hoof on the Caligo's shoulder.

"I know what will cheer you up…Ice cream sundaes! I know a really awesome parlor, it's called…" Caligo drained out Pinkie. She thought about getting help. However, she feared that a therapist or psychiatrist won't understand what she's been through. Things seemed to fly by Caligo, first she was walking down the streets of Canterlot, second she found herself in a hospital, then a parlor. The parlor looked more like a nursery than an ice cream parlor. The tables looked like steers on a boat. Twilight and her friends were laughing up a storm. A waitress came up to them with big ice cream sundae floats. An ice cream sundae float with big scoops of vanilla, chocolate and strawberry ice cream, topped with nuts, hot fudge, and a cherry, squeezed in- between two bananas and a very large brownie. When they received the sundaes, Pinkie went face first into the sundae. The other ponies use desert spoons. Caligo took a tiny scoop of sundae and put it in her mouth. The feel of sugar on her tongue tasted bitter. She picked up a napkin and pushed the sundae out of her mouth with her tongue into the napkin. She glared at Pinkie and wondered how she can eat the sundae. The other ponies seemed to like it too. Twilight noticed that Caligo was barely touching her sundae.

"Do you not like your sundae Caligo?" she asked.

Caligo nodded. "I don't have much of a sweet tooth." Her voice is more airy and softer than usual.

"Then, I'll eat your sundae!" Pinkie pie said while plunging her face into the sundae, bits of brownie and ice cream landed on the other ponies and the table. Rarity wiped her mane and face. She made a disgusting face at Pinkie.

"Pinkie, eat your sundae like a lady. There is a very important Alicorn here and you are being rude and revolting!" she scolded.

Pinkie blushed and ate the sundae without speed and quietly. Caligo sighed and left the table without excusing herself. She opened the parlor door and left. Twilight and her friends' eyes grew large and concerned. They chased after the depressed Alicorn while Pinkie carried the sundae. Once the Ponyville ponies got outside, they couldn't find Caligo anywhere. Rainbowdash, Fluttershy, and Twilight took the skies and Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie pie took to the ground.

Celestia stood on the castle balcony with her eyes shimmering towards the sun. She sighed and lowered the sun a bit. She stood there and watched the sun, thinking about her mother. She then saw three shadowy figures flying in front of the sun. As the creatures grew closer to Celestia, she realized that the creatures were Twilight and her friends. Celestia raised an eyebrow and wondered why they came to see her instead of accompanying Caligo. Twilight and her friends landed on the balcony with soft thuds.

"Princess Celestia, have you seen Caligo?" Twilight asked her in a very concerned tone.

"No I haven't. What happened?" Celestia asked.

"We took her to the ice cream parlor…"Fluttershy began.

"And then she just got up and ditched us!" Rainbowdash exclaimed. The others glared at her. She glared at them back, "Well she did." She muttered to herself as she sat down and folded her arms over her chest.

Celestia sighed, "I'm sure she is around Cantorlot somewhere. I just hope that she didn't go back into isolation. Take to the skies you three and find her. If you do find her, bring her back to Ponyville. She is not well here. If you do not find her, I will send out the Royal guard to scout for her."

The three ponies nodded and took the skies again. Celestia sighed lowering the sun a smidge more.

The shadows grew longer and sky grew dimmer. An orange and pink boarder appeared by the horizon. Ponies hustled and bustled in the streets. Ponies were getting home to their families after a long days work. The damage done to the downtown fountain was being repaired. Applejack and Rarity were calling for Caligo. Other ponies living in Cantorlot wonder why. Caligo hadn't been too friendly.

"Why are we having ah hard time looking fer a pure white, taller than Celestia, Alicorn, I mean it's not like she just gotten up and vanished? We didn't even do anythang to her." Applejack complained.

"I know. I've never seen a pony act like that before. However, did you notice something off about Caligo?" Rarity said a in a hushed voice.

Applejack leaned closer to her, "Yeah, the Alicorn doesn't have a cutiemark. She's been around fer thousand of years and still doesn't know her destiny…"

Applejack and Rarity got interrupted by a yogurt cup, a crumpled up brown paper bag, and a half eaten lettuce sandwich landed near their hooves. They turned their heads towards Pinkie who was going through a trash can.

"Pinkie, why in the world would you be going through…the city trash?" Rarity asked scrunching up her nose.

"Since Caligo isn't moping on the streets, maybe she's hiding in something." Pinkie replied while looking through an empty box of cookies.

"And ya think she's in a trash can?" Applejack asked lowering her hat.

"Well the other places were either locked or grumpy pants ponies wouldn't let me in. I've even asked some ponies and they said, 'Hay if I know.'" Pinkie complained. Suddenly, her pink ears perked and her eyes got big. She looked into a dark alley.

Pinkie pie ran into the alley without warning her friends first. She was in dark alley for two seconds and then she screamed, I FOUND HER. While Twilight and her Pegasus friends were soaring in the sky, they heard the shrike.

"What in Equestria was that?" Fluttershy asked in a timid tone.

"Who else would it be other than Pinkie pie?" Rainbowdash replied rolling her eyes at the thought of Pinkie scaring the whole town. The three winged ponies flew down to the area Pinkie was in.

When they flew down, they found Applejack and Rarity glaring into a dark alley.

"Did you two find Caligo?" Twilight asked almost annoyed. She went into the dark alley with a stone cold expression on her face. She had to turn on her magic aura to see in the alley. She nearly bumped into Pinkie who was standing in front of a dark object. Twilight trotted up to the figure. The figure was hiding underneath an old and broken pool table. She curled herself up into a cold puddle and shaking from head to tail. Twilight sat down in front of her regardless of how wet or cold the alley was.

Twilight looked around, "Is this isolation. Was it always like this?" she asked with smile on her face.

Caligo nodded or try to nod; she didn't want to hit her head underneath the table. "I guess I'm not use to anything…" More tears came out of her eyes. They felt cold on her coat. Twilight put her hoof on Caligo's shoulder.

"Well you don't have to stay in Cantorlot. You can come to Ponyville with us. The small town is really nice. The ponies there are nice too. Plus the town will be a new environment for you…Cantorlot does remind you of your past doesn't it?" Twilight asked with flattened ears. Caligo bit her lip; a thin line of blood went down her chin.

The train ride was horrid for Caligo. Pinkie wouldn't stop talking. Rarity wouldn't stop talking about makeovers and dresses. Applejack wouldn't shut up about her family. Rainbowdash wouldn't stop talking about The Wonderbolts. Twilight talked about Ponyville for eternity and Fluttershy was quiet and smiling the whole time home. When they got to Ponyville, the Cutie Mark Crusaders welcomed them home. They especially welcomed Caligo. The forlorn Alicorn didn't know what to say them. It had been a while since she saw a foal. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo marveled at the Alicorn. Their big eyes wondered to her flank. They almost gasped when they saw it.

"Whoa, you don't have a cutie mark?" Sweetie Belle asked while pointing at Caligo's bare flank.

Caligo hid her bare and slightly bruised flank under her wing. Her pale cheeks turned light pink and she hid her face in her flat black mane.

"Sweetie Belle," Rarity scolded, "That is no way to greet a guest!"

Sweetie Belle's ears flattened and she gave Caligo a sad smile. Caligo didn't bother to look at anyone. She was making Fluttershy look like a social butterfly. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo trotted towards the Alicorn and tried to peek at her face. Caligo remained distant from everything.

"We're sorry fer makin ya feel awkward." Apple Bloom said in warm and welcomed tone.

"Yeah, let's start over." Scootaloo chimed in.

Caligo revealed her face and glared at the fillies. Sweetie Belle came in to join them.

"I'm Sweetie Belle, this is Apple Bloom, and my other friend is Scootaloo." Sweetie Belle squeaked.

The Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle stood up on their hind legs and touched hooves. Scootaloo leaped into the air and landed on her friends strong arms.

"We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" the fillies exclaimed.

Caligo wrinkled her forehead at them. She got up and dragged her hooves away from them. The CMC stood there bewildered.

"Um girls, I think ya'll should leave Caligo alone for a while. She hasn't been around other ponies fer a very long time. After she gets comfortable in Ponyville, ya'll can get to know her." Apple Bloom said to the fillies.

Scootaloo leaped down from her friends arms and sighed.

"We noticed that she doesn't have a cutie mark. We just wanted to help her." Scootaloo said in pout.

"Cheer up Scoots; you've got plenty of time to help Caligo." Rainbow dash said.

The young fillies followed the older ponies and Caligo to Ponyville. Caligo liked that fact that this town was small. But, she didn't like the colors. They were too bright and friendly. Every pony seemed to have a smile on their face. They laughed, foals played, they didn't seem to stop. Caligo wanted to run away before any pony saw her. But Twilight and her crew shoved Caligo along.

"Welcome to Ponyville Caligo. I know you will love it here." Twilight said in triumph.

Caligo looked around. The smell of fresh baked good lingered in the air. Ponies sat at table or on the side of the road chatting to each other. Ponies ran around town like ants on an ant hill. Caligo stepped forward. When she did, every pony seemed to be glaring at her. Most of them grew silent and still. They didn't know what to make of Caligo. They didn't know what to make of her pure white coat, her jet black mane and tail, and her lifeless dark eyes. Since she was taller than Celestia, some of the ponies felt intimidated by her presence. Caligo's legs shook. Daisy and Rose went right up to Caligo.

"Your majesty, where did your cutie mark go?" Daisy asked while Rose squinted at the bare flank. Other ponies grew curious and almost surrounded Caligo. The Alicorn could no longer contain herself. She slammed her great front hooves into the ground. The blast coming from her hooves swept ponies off of their hooves. The ground cracked in two.

"Leave me alone! I didn't choose to be like this. What gives you the right to judge me?" she shrieked.

Caligo spread her massive white wings and took to the skies. Her things were engulfed by her black aura and faded away. Caligo found a forlorn, gray cloud in the sky. She folded her legs on it. Her things appeared around her. While she lay there, a single tear trailed down her face. More tears followed the single tear. Caligo's ears perked up when she heard flapping wings. She wiped her eyes and saw Twilight Sparkling flying towards her. Twilight landed on the gray cloud and sat next to Caligo.

"Caligo, don't be ashamed. It's not your fault. You know, you remind me of Princess Luna when she first came back from the moon. She was socially awkward and intimidating, but she pulled through and I…"

Caligo turned her curled up body away from Twilight, "Give it a rest Princess Twilight. I want to be left alone."

Twilight sighed and flew off the cloud. "When are you going to come back down?" she asked.

"When I feel like it." Caligo said annoyed. She waited for the flapping wings to fade away. When Twilight was gone, Caligo started crying all over again.

"I can't pull through I just can't. I hate ponies, especially this generation of ponies." Caligo said in-between sobs.

The town below grew quiet but concerned. No pony meant to make Caligo feel unwelcomed. Once Luna raised moon, the town fell settled down. Ponies went inside and prepared themselves for the next day. Caligo cried herself to sleep.


End file.
